One of the problems which has existed in buildings known in the prior art, especially in apartment buildings, single family dwellings, and otherwise, where basements are provided, is that sewer drain lines which open onto the basement floor tend to become stopped up or overflow from time to time thus causing the basement to flood through the drain line.
Where such problems tend to occur, expensive sump pumps are often resorted to, to pump flooded basements free of storm water, sewage and the like. Moreover, since the sump pump is usually employed relatively infrequently, the pump may be found to be inoperative at a time when it is needed, thus adding additional expense and delay to the clearing of flooded basements.
By means of my invention these problems are substantially overcome, sometimes eliminating the need for a basement sump pump altogether. Furthermore, my invention not only substantially eliminates flooding caused by drain line back up, it permits the use of a drain opening to wash the floor in the usual manner when desired. My system is particularly advantageous because it may utilize a conventional and often used basement main beam metal supporting column, having a hollow interior, as a basement flooding protective device. Because this type of ceiling supporting column may be employed routinely in building construction for ceiling support, its additional use in the manner provided by my invention further minimizes the costs of materials required.